


Reminds Me of You

by littlebadlei



Series: A small glimpse of ohmiya's day life [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebadlei/pseuds/littlebadlei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He still couldn't understand how he could love a man as much as he does with this crazy man right in front of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminds Me of You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2!! i mean, me and [neko_90](http://neko-90.livejournal.com) were watching concerts last weekend and i came up with this thought of writing ohmiya (for now xD) drabble everyday as like "ohmiya's everyday life" cause well... who wouldn't need a daily dose of ohmiya in their life?? so i decided (well more like isa kinda "forced" me to) to try this for one week.... big hugs to Isa-cahn for betaing this for me x3x *HUGS*

A slow instrumental song was playing in the living room. It wasn't very loud but you could still hear it quietly in every corner of the house. It didn't really bother Nino but the song had been played at least three times already and there didn't seem to be an end to it.

Getting out from his music room, he followed the song until he got to the corner where you could see the whole living room, and he saw Ohno sitting on the floor, his back resting against the small table in the middle of the room. His eyes were closed and had a small sweet smile on his lips, while his body was swaying very slightly side to side.

Nino leaned against the wall, his arms crossing on his chest as a peaceful atmosphere swept through him. He still couldn't understand how he could love a man as much as he does with this crazy man right in front of him. He, who has had troubles to fully trust people and basically to believe in love. He, who didn't want to show them his inner self.

But here he was, living together this silly old man and loving every second of it no matter what happened. Even like this, he had no idea why Ohno had been listening to this particular song the past hour without a pause. Sometimes he seriously had no idea what went through that artistic mind. And he wasn't even sure he really wanted to. Some of the things the older man thought were scary. Like those heads he had made for his first exhibition. Some of them looked really scary.

Without even noticing, Nino had stood there looking at him until the end of song and he woke up from his slumber as Ohno moved forward to push the replay button.

“Seriously?” Nino finally voiced his question, he couldn't keep his interest away anymore, “Again?”

Ohno turned to look at Nino right before the song started to flow from the stereos once again. The older man looked at him a little before he smiled a little and stood up. Then Ohno, not answering the question, held out his hand towards Nino, his smile still on his face.

Nino looked at him bewildered, not understanding his actions at all. He stayed on his place, waiting to see if Ohno answered; but no, the man stayed quiet with his stupidly perfect smile and keeping his hand still on air. Nino looked at the hand, trying to figure out if the answer was hidden on the palm, before noticing that it just sounded stupid.

Shaking his head, Nino looked back at those beautiful brown eyes, trying to read them but failing completely. All he could see was warmth and love. He stepped closer to Ohno, willing to keep his red cheeks hidden and not wanting to stay too far from that warmth he saw.

“What is it?” Nino hissed half heartedly as he held his hand out and laid it on the waiting palm. His heart started to beat faster as the slender fingers closed around his stubby fingers, the warmth spreading like a bullet through his skin and body. Detaching his eyes from their closed hands and looking back to those eyes.

As their eyes met, Ohno suddenly jerked his hand, making Nino fall forward until he was inside Ohno's embrace. Ohno set his own hands on the small of his back and let his head lean against Nino's. Before Nino could come down from his shock, as his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest, Ohno started to sway them slowly, listening the song's rhythm.

Nino couldn't utter even a word as they danced slowly. It felt so perfect... Like a dream. And he wasn't sure that if he moved even a little away from Ohno or just open his mouth, the dream, this moment would shatter down and let him wake up on his cold bed, inside his cold house. To wake up from this to that time when he still was alone and afraid to trust people, to trust Ohno.

He was close to break into tears when he felt the feathery kiss on his neck. How did a man like Ohno like him? How the heck did this man even love him? All he did was nag about how the man didn't know how to wash his clothes or that he went too often to fish or how much he just wanted to play his games, so Ohno could just leave him alone. What was there for the older man to love about him? Nino really couldn't come up with any reason that could be a good enough to answer his question.

Suddenly it was harder to hold back those tears behind his eyelids and felt like he had forgotten how to breath as the thoughts became darker and more sadder. Without even thinking, Nino squeezed his fingers against Ohno's, trying to find enough strength to hold himself in one piece.

As if Ohno had read his mind, he stroked Nino's back, rubbing his nose onto his neck.

“Kazu” Ohno whispered, his breath damp and warm on his skin.

Nino would have wanted to answer him, he usually would have but he was sure that if he even slightly opened his mouth, he would let out a sob that he really didn't want get out. So he kept his mouth shut, squeezing his hands more tightly, trying to let Ohno know that he is listening to him.

“Kazu” Ohno breathed, his voice bit louder now. Nino could feel Ohno’s mouth moving slowly from his neck to his cheek. His breath making a trail of goosebumps on his skin.

“This song reminds me of you, Kazu,” Ohno spoke suddenly but still so softly. Like he was made of glass and if you spoke too loudly, he could break down.

“It reminds me of the time I met you, and how you made me feel. The time you made me smile and laugh like no one else has ever made me. The colors you brought to my life that I didn't know existed in this world before I met you. The fireworks, when you touch me. The happiness you brought with you,” Ohno continued and by then Nino was certain that it was a dream.

His Ohno didn't speak that much. No, his Ohno, and oh my how beautiful did 'his Ohno' sound, didn't talk long sentences. His Ohno usually said one or two words and that would be it. But the kiss that landed to his cheek after that small speech was too real to be a kiss from his dreams.

“The happiness that you brought to me. The feeling of home that I got, when I got to say that you are mine,” Ohno carried on, his words clinging to his skin as Ohno continued his trip from his cheek to his ear. Words that brought warmth to Nino's chest.

“I love you,” Ohno confessed against his ear, his voice breathy and it sounded like melted honey to his ears, “I love you so much.”

And this time, no matter how many times he heard those words, those three incredible words, Nino couldn't keep his tears away.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be awesome, since it would tell me how many people are actually reading this and just... help me to write more!! thanks!


End file.
